Road to Ruins
by natasha94585
Summary: Bella and Edward get into a fight. what happens when Bella leaves? will she forgive him and take him back?--. BxE. AU. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

Here we go again. More stupid bull-shit reasons to yell at me. Jake, our puppy, is barking and howling, because of the yelling. I sit and roll my eyes as he shouts at me. He's yelling about Mike again. My nerves are starting to unravel, I can feel the blood rush to my face. The puppy barks louder.

"Ugh! What the hell is your problem!?" I yell at him, standing. "What the fuck does Mike have to do with this? Can you just fucking drop it!?"

"No! that fucking tore me up! Do you know how much that hurt me?" he screamed.

"I MADE A FUCKING MISTAKE. I'M NOT PERFECT!! We weren't even together! You broke up with me!!!" I screamed back, tears starting to flow. Fuck I hate this effect he had on me.

"JUST BECAUSE WE WEREN'T TOGETHER DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO SLEEP WITH EVERYONE LIKE A FUCKING SLUT!" he screeched.

I was crying now. How could he say that? He looked pissed and then realization hit his face. I didn't even wait to see what he was going to say, I just walked up to our bedroom, grabbed a suitcase, and started throwing my shit inside. Bawling my eyes out the whole time. I heard Edward come behind me and start yelling again but this time about my packing. I ignoring him and grab my stuff from the bathroom. I pick up my cell-phone and dial Alice's number. Ironic isn't it? That Edward happens to be Alice's brother.

"Alice, p-please come a-and p-pick me up. I ca-cant stay here an-anymore." I cry to the phone, trying to breathe.

"Bella, your not going anywhere!" Edward shouts.

"I'll be there in two minutes." Alice says to me and then hangs up.

I stick my phone in my pocket and throw my suitcase downstairs, ignoring Edward. He grabs my arm but I shake him off. My sobs are so loud that they almost block him out. I put on my coat and picked Jake up off the bed and carried him down the stairs. Edward grabs my arm again and pulls me to him.

"Isabella, please stop this. Fuck! I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it." He says giving me a desperate look.

I almost gave in when he used my full name, but this time he went to far.

"Fuck you Edward. I'm leaving." I yank my arm away and pick up my suitcase. I here Alice honk outside.

"Bella, you cant leave me…" he begs, tears glistening in his eyes.

I shake my head, letting the tears fall again as I take my bags out to her Porsche. She takes my bag and sticks it in her trunk and then takes the puppy from my arm, without a word. Alice gets in and starts the car. I start to walk around to the passenger side, but Edward is there again pulling me into him. He holds me and I break down.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He mumbles into my hair. "Please don't do this. Don't leave me. I need you… I love you."

"Let me go Edward." I whisper, sobbing.

"Come back to me…" He pleads, still holding me. I shake my head. "Please…Please."

I pull my self from him and open Alice's door. This is the first time I had left him, we fought a lot, but it never got to the point were I had to leave. I cried silently placing one foot in the car.

"Give me some time to think Edward." I whisper and get in the car.

Alice drove off, leaving Edward by the road. She didn't say anything, just lets me cry. After a couple of minutes I stop crying and lean back against the seat with a sigh. Jake crawled onto my lap and licked my face, wagging his tail. I smile and kiss his head. We pulled into the grocery store lot and Alice said she would be right back. I just nodded and continued petting Jake. Alice came back with for bags and stuck them in the truck with my stuff. Once we were on the road again she started talking to me.

"So when did you get a dog? And why didn't I know about him?" She asked.

"We got him a couple weeks ago. Edward just brought him home for me. I named him Jake." I say quietly, smiling at the memory. Then frowned.

"He's cute" She smiles at me.

"Thanks." I say. An awkward silence overcomes the car.

"Bella… what are you going to do?" Alice asks, once we get to her house.

"I don't know… I love him, I really do, its just so hard." I say, grabbing my bag room the trunk.

"Well, we can think about that later. I bought Ben & Jerry's" she smiles.

I giggle a little as we made our way to the guest room. Jasper was out on a business trip so there was no one home. Alice stayed with me the whole night. We watched movies, ate gallons of ice cream, and talked, just like we used to when we were teens. We went to bed around 3 in the morning. I was grateful I had her, but I missed Edward. My heart throbbed when I thought of being away from him for long. And as I fell asleep I knew that I would forgive him. Maybe not right away, but I couldn't stay away from him forever. Because whether or I will admit it now I love him with my whole being… He's the one.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Hey everyone! so i got a couple Reviews saying that i should make a second chapter, so this is my attempt. n_n i hope you all like it. **

Chapter 2

I looked up to see the sun shining dimly through the window. I groaned and rolled on my side taking in my surroundings. Alice lay next to me still asleep, with Jake cuddled to her side, and candy wrappers were still scattered on the floor from last night. I sat up and groaned again, my head was pounding. I rubbed my temple as I walked to the bathroom. As I washed my hands I looked in the mirror. I hag slight bags and my eyes were red from crying, my hair was extra tangled, I looked like a train wreck. I sighed and walked back to the guest bedroom. Alice was up now and sitting on the bed yawning.

"Morning." she smiled at me.

"Morning." I try to smile back and start picking up the trash on the floor.

"Oh, I can do that Bella." Alice says getting up and trying to take the trash from me.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle this." I say. Picking up the last wrapper.

"Oh…ok." She said looking sad, then smiles. "Guess what we're going to do today?"

"Umm…" I want to tell her that I don't want to do anything, but don't. "I don't know, what?"

"Shopping!" she squeals, clapping her hands.

"Ugh. Alice, no." I beg. "Cant we just hang out here?"

"No! I refuse to let you be one of those girls who mope around." she says authoritatively

"Ok, Alice." I sigh, not wanting to fight with anyone else. Plus it might be a good distraction.

"Good! Now go shower and change. We leave in one hour." She smiles and leave the room.

I sigh and go to the bathroom. I let the hot water wash away my the tension in my body, as I washed away soap. I washed my hair and got out, drying myself. After I wrapped the towel around me I went to the room and dug threw my suitcase for some clothes. Jake ran to me biting on my towel and barking playfully. I giggled quietly at him as I changed. Alice came in when I was putting on my boots.

"Cute" she commented my sweat suit.

"Thanks" I say, not really caring what I look like.

"Ok. Lets go." Alice grabs my arm and leads me to her Porsche.

The ride to the mall was quiet except for the music coming through the speakers. I leaned back and closed my eyes, willing time to push forward. We got to the mall and Alice rushed me out of the car and straight into stores, throwing whatever she could get her hands on at me and ordering me to the dressing room. I rolled my eyes but did as she said. I tried on several club dresses and there were a few pants and shirts in there, after a while I started to question why Alice chose these clothes. I walked out in the dress Alice had just given me. It was purple, strapless, and tight. The top part hugged my chest and made my boobs more prominent. The skirt part started at my hips and hung loosely to about mid-knee.

"Its perfect!" she yells, circling me.

"Perfect for what?" I ask, glaring suspiciously.

"Didn't I tell you?" She asked innocently, I shake my head. "Oh, well we're going to the club tomorrow."

"What? No Alice!" I glare.

"Please?" she asked giving me a sad puppy dog look.

"Alice I really don't want to go… Especially if Edwards not with me…" I mumble the last part.

"Bella, you are going. I wont let you mope over him. You guys will work it out but right now you need to have some fun and take a break from him for a little while. Ok? Please?" She begs me.

I look at her sadly. She's right, I shouldn't mope around. Especially when she's trying so hard to cheer me up. And Edward and I will make up, we just needed a break from each other. I smiled at my best friend, she was always looking out for me.

"Ok, Alice. I'll go." I say to her.

"Yay!" she laughs and hugs me. "Ok, now lets go pay for this and then go buy some shoes."

I rolled my eyes and laughed softly as I went to pay for the dress. After we went to a few shoe stores until Alice decided on the perfect shoes that would match the dress. We paid and then left the mall, and by the time we were in the car It was dark. We stopped by the grocery store so that I could pick up some food to make dinner. Jasper was coming back today and I wanted to do something nice for them, to thank them for letting me stay with them. Once we got to the House I started on a late dinner. Alice sat at the table and we talked while I cooked. When I was almost done with mashed potatoes I heard the door.

"Alice? That better be Bella cooking." I heard Jasper shout, laughing.

"Hey!" Alice shouted. I laughed, just as Jasper came into the kitchen.

"I'm just kidding, Darlin." Jasper laughed kissing the top of her head. "Evening Bella. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How was you trip?" I ask.

""It was good, Thanks." He smiles at me.

"Bella's making seasoned steak your favorite." Alice beamed.

"That's sweet of you Bella, Thank you." Jasper smiled.

"No problem." I try to smile back.

The love radiating off of them was enough to make me want to leave the room. It made think of Edward, and that made me sad. I tried to shake it of as me and Alice put the food on the table. We talked casually. Jasper didn't ask about Edward, so I'm guessing Alice told him about the fight. Dinner passed quickly and I went up to bed, Alone this time. I missed Edward. I missed his warmth, his arms around me. I sighed as I drafted to sleep. It only been a day, I wonder how long I will stay away from Edward.

**

* * *

**

**So thats Chapter 2. i hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas on what should happen next. i'll try to have the next Chapter up soon. **

**XOXOXOXO Tasha**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I got a question from ****vampiregurl****, so I'm going to try and answer it in this Chapter. And I got a suggestion from ****Gabz**** write in Edwards POV, so here it is. Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

EPOV

Its been two days since I last spoke or even saw Bella, but it feels like weeks. I've barley moved or eaten much since then, but I have been drinking. This is the first time Bella has ever just left. I mean we fight all the time, over little thing on top of that, but she's never been so upset that she had to leave. I cant believe I said that to her:_ Doesn't mean you have to sleep with everyone like a fucking slut!_ the words running through my mind making my already prominent headache worse.

I pored myself more whisky, chugging down a mouthful. _When will she come back? _I pondered while poring more whisky into my cup. There was a knock on the door, but I made no attempt to answer it and continued my thoughts. _What if she never came back? _The knocking on the door got loader and my head pounded harder, but still I made no attempt. After about another minute the knocking stopped and I heard the door open and close. I listen carefully, maybe its Bella.

"Edward?" a male voice calls, I slump down in my seat. It's not Bella. "Edward, I know your in here."

When I don't answer I hear a sigh and then hear someone moving stuff around.

"Well at least he hasn't started ordering pizza and trashing the place." another male voice says… Emmett?

"Ya, I guess." the other voice responds. Jasper. "It's freaking dark in here."

"I found him!" Emmett's voice booms near the living room entrance.

"Edward?" Jasper called. I look up at them and then look back down at my drink.

"Hey man, what are you doing in the dark?" Emmet asked going to open the curtains.

"I thought you were Bella." I say, but the words sound jumbled together.

"Edward, are you drunk?" Jasper asked, I shrug. "Ok, that's enough."

He takes the cup and the almost empty bottle from me. I don't try to take it back, I just look at him. He gives me a sad look and then sighs. Emmett comes to stand by my chair, he hasn't opened to curtains yet. I look at Jasper and then remember Bella's at their house.

"How is she?" I ask quietly.

"She's… well she's doing better then you. At least Alice makes her leave the house." Jasper says. "But she isn't happy if that's what your asking."

"I miss her…" I say.

"We know, but you cant sit here until she comes back. What would she think if she came home and you were here drunk? Do you think she would be happy? You know how she is." Emmett says.

He was right. If she came home and saw me like this she would be even more upset and probably blame herself. I looked up at them and nodded. I shouldn't be sitting here moping. I should be trying to make things better.

"So what happened?" Emmett asked hesitantly. "I mean I know that you guys had a fight, but what where you fighting about?"

"You know Tyler?" I ask.

"Tyler Crowley? Didn't she date him for like a couple of weeks Sophomore year?" Jasper asked confused, looking at Emmett who had the same expression.

"Ya. Anyway, He has been calling her and bugging her to go get coffee with him and catch up, or something, for about a month. Bella told him that she had a boyfriend and has been ignoring him but she finally got annoyed and agreed to have coffee with him if he would leave her alone, and only as friends. And he agreed." I told them.

"So he's been bothering her, and she agreed so that he would leave her alone? Well It wasn't a date, right? And she told you about him. So where does the fight come in?" They asked still confused.

"Well, I got mad. And yelled at her for being a pushover and letting people walk all over her." I say. "… and then somehow I got into the Mike thing and-"

"Mike? What does Mike have to do with anything?" Emmett asked.

"Well, she did let him take advantage of her…" I mumble. "Anyway… I kind of called her a slut…"

"What?! Edward!" Jasper yelled at me.

"I KNOW!" I shout. "I didn't mean it!"

"Why would you say that to her? No wonder she got mad." Emmett glared at me.

"Edward." Jasper sighed shaking his head. "Well you cant take it back now, you can only try to fix it."

"Your right." I agreed with him.

"So get up, cause we're going out tonight." Jasper said, lifting me to my feet.

"I don't really feel like it you guys. Lets just kick it here." I try to compromise.

"No. Alice is having Bella go out so that she doesn't mope around like you are. And she suggested that we take you out. So we're going out." Jasper says.

"Out where?" I ask

"I don't know. We could go out to eat and then just chill. How bout we go to the club that has that pool hall attached." Emmett says.

"Ya alright." I agree. Its been a while since I've played pool with them.

"Great. Go shower and stuff and we'll be back in an hour." Jasper says, heading to the front door.

Emmett waved and followed Jasper out. Once they closed the door I went upstairs and took a shower, letting the water wash away the last two days. When I got out I got dressed and tried to do something with my hair. Tried being the key word, and I gave up quickly. I picked up a little in our bedroom and then went downstairs and picked up a little in there. There was a knock on the door and this time I answered. Jasper and Emmett stood there.

"You ready?" Jasper asked.

"Ya." I said grabbing my keys.

We went in Emmett's Jeep and he drove to the bar/club a few blocks down. We walked through the side door, where we used to all the time and choose a table. We sat at the table and talked while we waited for the waitress. A familiar looking brunette walked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Edward, remember me?" She asked, I tried to place her face. "Its Jessica."

Now I remembered. "Ya, hey Jess."

"Hey. How ya been?" She asked.

"Good" I lie.

"Glad to hear it" she winked at me. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Can we just get a pitcher of beer? And we're ready to order." Emmett replied. She nodded.

Once she took our order and left. I asked about Bella some more. Jasper told me about hearing her cry in her sleep and gave me a sad look. Jessica brought our food and we ate quietly. After we were done we played some pool. I laughed at some of the things Emmett was talking about and rolled my eyes.

"Hey Eddy. Go get us some drinks." Emmett said over the music.

"Don't call me Eddy." I say, rolling my eyes as I walk away.

I walk into the club area of the building and walked up to the bar. There were a lot of people around so I had to push my way through, but I eventually made it. I called to one of the bar tenders for assistance.

"Hey handsome." a blonde girl winked at me, "What can I get ya?"

"Just get me three beers." I say to her and then turn my gaze to the dance floor not wanting to talk.

"No problem." She said behind me.

I don't say anything and just watch the people on the dance floor. It must be later then I was aware of because there was a lot of people here, the club was packed. I watched the people dance and that's when I saw Alice dancing with Rose, but Bella wasn't with them. My mind snapped to awareness and I quickly scanned the room for Bella, ignoring the bar tender behind me. When I found her my heart dropped and I could feel the heat rush to my face. There, standing next to a slightly uncomfortable looking Bella, was Mike. She gave a small smile to Mike and he was laughing as he touched her cheek, then he whispered something in her ear that made her blush. I turned and grabbed the beers, then made my way to the pool hall.

"She's here with Mike." I say almost throwing the beers at them.

"What?" they asked in unison startled by my angry outburst.

"They are here and she's with Mike." I say slowly.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Bella." I say, getting more pissed.

"Bella's here? With Mike?" Jasper asked. "Well where's Rose and Alice?"

"Dancing." I state.

"Are you sure it didn't just look like Them?" Emmett asked.

I glare at him and storm off in the direction of the club. I look around till I see Alice and Rose, who are now walking toward the bar. When I look to where I saw Bella she's still there with Mike, but now he's kissing her neck. I let out a furious growl and march over to where they where standing.

* * *

**So that was chapter three in Edward's POV! Leave me a review and tell me how you like it, and if you have any more idea's you would like me to put into the story. Chapter 4 should be up soon. Thanks for reading!**

**Tasha~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Its been two days since I last saw Edward. Two days since I last heard his voice or seen his smile. Two days since that horrible fight. And two days since I left. I was seriously missing him and the more time I spent away from him the more unmotivated I got. Yesterday Alice was hell bent on taking me out clubbing but earlier in the day I got a call from the library saying that they needed me to work and I wasn't really in the mood to, but I went anyway. I got home around 7:50 and Alice immediately started giving details about the club. I begged Alice not to make me go, I just couldn't take going out right now. The guilt from leaving Edward was getting to me. Alice solemnly agreed, after much begging, but made me promise to go tomorrow and I agreed not wanting to argue.

But today I had to go. Alice had even brought Rose in to help. There was no way I was going to get out of this now. I sighed trying to find options, there wasn't any. I looked at the clock, 4:50. I had slept most of the day, not being able to get in more then 2 hours at a time. I sighed as I rolled in bed, turning away from the clock. There was a light knock on the door. I groaned an answer and the door opened. I looked to see Alice and Rose walking toward the bed.

"Have you been in bed all day?" Rose asked.

"Yes. I've been trying to get some sleep." I say.

"Well get up, because we're going out to eat and then we're coming back to get ready." Alice smiles.

"Alright" I say, knowing it would be no use fighting.

I get up and start changing with Alice and rose still in the room talking. I had just pulled my shirt over my head when Alice spoke.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" She asked looking horrified.

I roll my eyes. "When we get back. It will be easier, since you'll probably ask me to shower again anyway." I smile slightly.

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense." She smiles, standing. "Your so smart."

I laugh lightly at her as we leave the room and head out to the small diner. It was nice, spending time with Alice and Rose. It made me realize how much my life consisted of working and Edward, whether we were fighting or not. I smiled a lot telling them about work and they told me about how they're life was going. It was just like old times and by the time we got back to the house to get ready it was 7:15. I was amazed at how fast time had past. We spent about an hour getting ready and then we left to the club. When we got there was a huge line outside, but of course being with Rose and Alice there was no need to wait outside and we got in with no problem.

"Lets dance! This is my favorite song!" Alice shouts dragging me and rose to the dance floor.

Me and Rose laughed as we followed Alice into the swarming crowd. We danced for what felt like hours, but I was having an extremely fun time. I was laughing when we finally decided to get drinks, I was sent to retrieve them. I walked over to the bar and ordered some fruity drinks that Alice and Rose wanted, ordering the same. And then I brought them back.

"Thank you _dawling_" Rose said, as she and Alice took their drinks.

"No problem doll." I played along laughing.

We drank our drinks laughing and joking. I looked around the club noticing how pact it was, and wondering what time it was. Alice left without saying anything and came back with three shots. I shook my head when she offered it. She pouted.

"Alice you know I'm a light-weight." I complain halfheartedly, I was having to much fun to really argue.

"Just this and that's it." She smiled.

I shook my head but took the drink, "Last one."

Alice nodded and then, after taking the shots, we head back to the dance floor. More time passed and after a while I excused myself and went to the bathroom. Thankfully there was a short line and it moved quickly. I was glad Alice brought me out, It feels like forever since I've laughed and had fun like this. I mean don't get me wrong, I love being around Edward, its just that all we've been doing lately is fighting and the fights just get worse. I sighed a I made my way out of the bathroom and down the small hall, and then shook my head deciding not to worry about it tonight. Tonight is just about fun with the girls. I looked out on the dance floor looking for Rose and Alice dancing, and smiled at their silly moves. I lean against the wall next to me.

"Looks like fun." a male voice said from behind me. I turn to see who it is.

"Mike." I say, surprised. So much for fun.

"Bella." he gives me a creepy smile and leaning a hand over me, I cringe away. "How have you been?"

"Fine." I say curtly, then try to dodge under his arm. "I have to go, I promised them I'd be right back."

"Stay, chat with me for a little while." he grabs my arm and brings me back, pulling me close to him. I can smell the alcohol on his breath and now its obvious to me that he's drunk. I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"Thanks but no thanks, last time I 'chatted' with you at a club, things didn't end well" I smile innocently and try push him off, but he has a tight hold on my arm. He laughs as he leans in.

"Don't be like that. You know you enjoyed it just as much as me. And believe me I enjoyed it." he said, then whispered in my ear, "Mmm, you and your glorious body."

I blushed and looked away, ashamed at the fact that anyone besides Edward has seen me naked. I turn to glare at him but he just smirks at me and pushes his body against mine, smashing me between him and the wall. He moves one hand to my shoulder further restraining me

"Mike, get the fuck off of me." I try pushing him off of me but he just smashes' me harder against the wall, making it hard to breathe.

"We could do it again you know. It would be so much better then the first time." he moves his lips to my neck.

I try to take in a deep breathe to yell but his body is crushing my lungs. I push harder against him, moving him just enough to take a normal breath. I close my eyes and push as hard as I can. I'm about to yell for help right as his body flies off of mine, the unexpected movement causes me to fall and I hit my head against the wall. I rub the spot and open my eyes to see Mike groaning on the floor, then I look up. And standing there, glaring at Mike, is a very livid looking Edward.

"Edward." I whisper, but he hears me and turns to look at me. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

I stand, not really caring what his reason is and just being glad to see him. I give him a small smile, but it fades when I see the glare he's giving me. I flinch slightly at the intense look, not knowing the exact reason he's glaring at me. I take a step towards him.

"What's-"

"What the fuck Bella?" He asks interrupting me, his tone menacing. "What the hell are you doing with Mike? I thought you were supposed to be with Alice and Rose."

"I was but I-" I try but he interrupts again.

"I cant believe you would do this again. Its been, what, two days? And-" he continues but I cut him off.

"EDWARD, SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A SEC!" I shout, glaring at him. He stops, but glares back at me. "I wasn't doing anything again. Mike cornered me outside of the bathroom! if you would let me talk instead of fucking making assumptions you'd know what the fuck happened."

His face changes slightly, looking less angry but still guarded. I feel tears sting my eyes as I glare at him, my temper at its peak. I've missed him, and the first time I see him since the fight and we're already yelling at each other. I sigh sadly fighting back tears. Edward stares at me for a moment and then sighs, dropping his defensive pose. He's about to say something when the bouncer shows up.

"Excuse me, but you three are going to have to leave the premises." he says in a low, annoyed tone to Edward, Mike, and I. Although Mike is just now getting up and probably needs help out, and it sure as hell wont be me.

"Of course. I'm sorry that we've cause such a commotion." I say, turning to leave.

I get to the exit, with Edward following close behind, when I hear Alice's high-pitch calling after me. I look to see Rose, Jasper, and Emmett right behind her. Once they reach us we leave the building. The cool night air feels good on my skin.

"What happened?" Alice asks, worry plain on her face.

"Mike was here. He cornered me while I was coming out of the bathroom." I tell her.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry Bella. We should have went with you." Rose said.

"It's fine. Edward saved me." I reassure them.

We all look at Edward, who hasn't said a word since I shouted at him. He's staring at the floor, hands in his pockets. Everyone falls into an awkward silence, not knowing what to say or do. I suppose we should all go home, but do I go with Alice or Edward? Are they Expecting me to go with Edward? Is he? Its only been three days, and although I forgive him for the last fight I'm now upset at the accusations he made a few minutes ago. I sigh quietly, looking at everyone else in the group. Jasper is holding Alice who is looking at her brother, wondering whether she should say something. Rose and Emmett are standing quietly looking at the ground, although Emmett keeps lifting his head and opening his mouth to say something but then closes it.

"Maybe we should get away from this club…" I say, breaking the silence.

"We should go get some coffee or something." Alice offers. There was a chorus of 'okays' and then we all headed to our cars, splitting up into the groups we came in. Once we were in the car the questions started.

"What the hell happened?" Rose asked.

"And what's wrong with Edward?" Alice adds.

I sigh and tell them what happened. First starting with Mike cornering me. I told them what he had said and that he had pinned me against the wall and was crushing me. Then I explained that Edward came in and punched Mike and I told them what _he_ said. They both shook their head in disapproval. I finished my story and then looked out the window.

"My brother can be such an idiot." Alice mumbles. "I'm sure he didn't mean it and that he was just hyped up, after what he saw."

"Ya… I know, but it doesn't make it hurt any less." I say softly, feeling myself giving in.

"So… are you going to forgive him?" Rose asked. "And, you know, go back with him?"

"I don't know… I really miss him, I just cant stand the fighting anymore." I admit.

"Maybe you should sleep on it, one more night." Alice says.

"Ya, maybe." I agree.

"I think that's a good idea." Rose says, then looks at me. "Things are gonna be alright."

I just nod as we reach the coffee shop. Alice parked right next to Emmett's jeep and then hops out of the car and rushes to jasper's arms. Rose does the same. I sigh and get out of the car walking up to Edward, who is looking at me expectantly.

"We need to talk." I say, meeting his gaze. He just nods and we walk into the coffee shop.

* * *

**So? Whatcha think? Do love it or do you hate it? I'm trying not to make Edward the complete duche-bag, bad guy, but somehow I always end up blaming him… sigh…. Oh, well! Please Review! and tell me what you think, or if you have any questions, or ideas.**

**Love, Tasha ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**EPOV**

I stormed up to where Bella and Mike were standing. Bella had her eyes closed and Mike was attacking her neck. I saw her move very slightly and take in a small breath, just as I pull Mike off of her and punch him in the face. He falls to the ground and groans, holding his face. I snort in disgust and then glare down at him, debating weather or not to kick his ass some more. I almost hit him again when I heard her voice.

"Edward." She whispered just loud enough for me to catch it. "What are you doing here?"

I looked in her direction, giving her the same look I gave Mike. She stood up rubbing her head lightly, looking happy. How could she do this to me, again? Didn't she miss me at all? She gives me a small smile, but it drops when sees the look on my face. She flinches slightly, her face expression changes from happy to confusion.

"What's-" She started, but I interrupt her.

"What the fuck Bella?" I ask, my anger very prominent. She flinched at my tone. "What the hell are you doing with Mike? I thought you were supposed to be with Alice and Rose."

"I was but I-" She tries again, but I don't want to hear her excuses.

"I cant believe you would do this again. Its been, what, two days? And-" I continue but she cuts me off.

"EDWARD, SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A SEC!" She shouts, glaring at me. I stop talking but don't soften my expression. "I wasn't doing anything again. Mike cornered me outside of the bathroom! If you would let me talk instead of fucking making assumptions you'd know what the fuck happened."

I feel my expression change slightly. I want to believe her, but if she didn't want to why didn't she push him away? I stare at my Bella, her eyes glistening with tears. She sighs quietly and her bottom lip quivers, she bites down on it. I don't want to fight with her. Its been three days and I've missed her so much, and the first time I see her since she left I yell at her. I sigh, feeling myself giving in and drop my defensive pose. I open my mouth to say something, right as the bouncer walks up.

"Excuse me, but you three are going to have to leave the premises." he says in a low, annoyed tone to Bella, Mike, and I. Although Mike has just started getting up and probably needs help out, but I'll be damned if its me.

"Of course. I'm sorry that we've cause such a commotion." Bella says, shaking her head slightly and turning to leave.

I follow close behind her as she makes her way to the exit. I try to think of something to say, I guess I should start with an apology. I open my mouth to tell her when I hear a high-pitched voice calling Bella's name. God, how many more people are going to interrupt me? We look to see Rose, Jasper, and Emmett right behind Alice. Once they reach us we leave the building.

"What happened?" Alice asks Bella, worry plain on her face.

"Mike was here. He cornered me while I was coming out of the bathroom." Bella explains.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry Bella. We should have went with you." Rose said.

"It's fine. Edward saved me." She reassure them.

It was partly a lie. Although I did pull Mike off of her, I accused her of being with Mike again. I felt the consequence of my words slowly seep in, as I felt everyone's eyes on me. We fell into an awkward silence, probably wondering what we should all do. I continued to stare at the ground, more worried about my own dilemma. We would probably decide on going home, which made me wonder. Would Bella come back home? Would she forgive me? Crap, she probably hates me right now. And now I have more begging for forgiveness to do. I sighed, just as Bella spoke again.

"Maybe we should get away from this club…" She says, breaking the silence.

"We should go get some coffee or something." Alice offers. There was a chorus of 'okays' and then we all headed to our cars, splitting up into the groups we came in. Once we were in the car the questions started.

"Edward, what the hell?" Jasper asked.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

I re-explained seeing Mike on top of Bella, and misinterpreting that for something else. I told them about punching Mike and then accusing Bella, and then I told them what she said to me. When I finished I look out of the window and sighed. I heard Jasper sigh and then Emmett spoke.

"Why do you do that Edward?" He asked.

"I thought you wanted to fix this, not make it worse." Jasper added.

"I know, I just got caught up in the moment and I was pissed at Mike, and I just… freaked." I sighed. "You guys are supposed to make me feel _better_, not worse."

"Your right, sorry man." Jasper said.

"Ya, sorry… But you know your going to have to double apologize right?" Emmett said.

"Ya, I know" I said.

"It's gonna be alright man." Jasper said.

"Ya, man. You know she'll forgive you." Emmett added, just as we pull up to the coffee shop.

I hoped so, I thought as we got out of the car and waited for the girls. I kind of miss this, all of us getting together and just hanging out. It would be great if Bella didn't hate my fucking guts right now. We all stood by the Jeep, not speaking. The girls pulled up a couple minutes later. Alice and Rose were the first ones out, and the ran to Jasper and Emmett. When Bella came out see wasn't looking at me, she was staring at the ground as she walked toward me. I held my breath as I waited for her to say something.

"We need to talk." She says meeting my gaze, her face very serious. I just nod and follow her.

I let out the air I was holding in and tried to take deep breaths as I walk next to her. 'we need to talk', four words that no one wants to hear. I tried not to rush to conclusions, that's were all guys mess up in the movies. 'we need to talk' could mean just that, we need to talk, it doesn't always have to end in a break up… right? I shook my head as we made it to the front of the small line, and ordered mine and Bella's drink. She gave me a small smile and blushed, probably at my gesture. She never did like me paying for her things. I smiled remembering all the times we argued over stupid things like that.

"Thank you." She said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Your welcome." I smiles at her, as we took our coffee and sat at a table.

We chose a table next to our friends so that we could talk more privately. My hands shook as the silence carried out and my nerves got worse. Why couldn't we just get this over with, so we could go back to the way things were before we started fighting. I couldn't take the silence anymore, I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." We both say at the same time. I chuckle lightly and she blushes before starting again.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." she said in a small voice.

"Don't be sorry, you have every right to yell at me. I'm an idiot, and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of the things I said, and I'm sorry I accused you. I just freaked out when I saw him on you… I promise, that I will never say anything to hurt you like that again. I'll do anything, just please don't leave me…come back home." I say, not looking her in the eye. She didn't say anything for a while, but after what seemed like a million years she put her hand on mine. I looked up at her hand and then her.

"I forgive you Edward." She gives me a small smile, I could see tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm not leaving you. You don't know how much I've missed you, after three days. I don't know what I would do if we broke up completely… "

"I love you… so, so much." I say hesitantly, hoping not to back track this conversation.

"I love you too… more then you could ever imagine." She says.

We were quiet for a long time, just sitting with her hand in mine. I was so happy that she had forgiven me and that she still loved me. This means that she was going to come home, right? I was hesitant to ask her, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Bella?" Alice called, giving her a look. Bella just nodded and Alice looked relieved. "So, I guess we should go home?"

"Ya, lets go. I beat." Bella agreed.

We all walked out to the cars and went our separate ways. Bella turned to me before getting into Alice's car.

"I'll come tomorrow." She said to me. I frowned and she laughed, "I need to get my things together."

"Ok." I nodded. She smiled and leaned up to kiss my check.

"Good night Edward." She blushed slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I just nodded and got into the Jeep. The ride to my house was silent, and we got there within a few minutes. I thanked them and went into my house, taking a quick shower before going to bed. That night I slept more soundly, knowing that Bella would be back in my arms tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

Aww, ya. Everyone is happy and together again. Tell me what you think, good or bad. I want to know! Thank you for reading, please review. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last. Will update soon.

**Love, Tasha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!! Sorry about the delayed chapter, the semester just started and I've been kinda busy. So I got a couple questions and I'm going to answer them: first off Edward and Bella aren't married, and secondly your going to have to read to see if everything turns out for the better. So here's Chapter 6, hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling more rested then I have in the past few days. I was so glad that me and Edward weren't fighting anymore, and that I'm going to get to go back home. I look over to the clock, 1:23 pm. I got out of bed and opened the curtains before going to take a shower. The hot water felt amazing on my skin, almost as if it were washing away all of the drama from these past few days. I shaved my legs and then washed my hair and body. When I got out I felt extremely relaxed. I walked into the bedroom and started changing. I was in my bra and panties when the door burst open, and a high pitched, excited voice greeted me.

"Bella!" Alice shouted with a huge smile on her face, and closed the door.

"Alice! Get out, I'm changing" I shrieked covering myself.

"Oh shut up, its just me." She brushed it off and threw some clothes at me.

"What's this?" I asked holding up the purple summer dress she threw at me.

"I bought you a new dress for your trip, isn't it cute? Put it on, I want to see." she smiled, rushing me. What trip?

"What trip?" I mocked my thoughts.

"Edward said he's going to take you somewhere to, you know, apologize and stuff. And said to help you get ready! So I went out and bought you a few new outfits for the trip and got you a new suitcase, and its already with Edward. I'm gonna take this suitcase to your house for you. So hurry up and get ready so you can go! I'm so excited for you. When you get back you have to tell me _EVERYTHING._" She babbled.

Edward was taking me somewhere? I smiled as I put on my boots and zipped the suitcase I brought. We walked to Alice's car and put the case in the trunk. Alice continued to talk about how excited she was for me and how happy she was that me and Edward were back together. I just smiled and listened to her, I was extremely happy and excited to see Edward. Alice talked the whole ride and when I looked at the clock, it was about 3:54 pm. I didn't even notice we weren't going to my house until we passed a little restaurant that me and Edward liked to go to sometimes, which happened to be the opposite direction from my house.

"Umm, Alice? Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see. Your going to love it." Alice said, not answering my question.

I sat back and pouted slightly. I hated surprises, so why couldn't she just tell me? We sat quietly for a few minutes, the only sound was the radio playing. That's when I saw it, a large boat. No way, I think as we get closer. I look to Alice for conformation, she just smiles a huge smile and looks back at the road. When we park I get out of the car and look at the boat, until I see him walking toward the car. He's dressed in dark jeans and a white shirt. His hair is its usual messy self, and he has a huge smile on his face. He gets to the car and twirls me into a hug before setting me down.

"Hello love. You look amazing." he greeted, still holding me.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I say, taking him in. He lets go and looks at me.

"Are you ready?" he asked and kissed my cheek. I just nod and walk to Alice, giving he a hug.

"Thanks for everything." I say.

"Think nothing of it. I hope you have fun." She said and then winked at me.

I laughed and shook my head as I walked back to Edward, taking his hand as he lead me to the boat. When we reach it and he helps me on and then takes me past the control area to the front of the boat. I sit on the deck and Edward sits next to me and takes me hand, kissing my knuckles. The boat starts to move, startling me. I let out a small yelp and Edward laughs at me.

"I'm having someone take us to the place. We should be there soon." he smiled kissing my hand.

"The place? So this isn't the surprise?" I ask in shock.

"Only part of it." he replies kissing my hand again. I smile and tackle him in a hug. He falls back and chuckles at me.

"I missed you." I say into his chest.

"I missed you too, love." he kisses my hair.

I smile and sit up. "So where are we going?"

"I'm not going to tell you. If I did it wouldn't be a very good surprise." he smiled at me.

I sighed but smiled at him. We talked for the rest of the way, about Jasper and Emmett, about Alice and Rose, and what we had been doing the past few days. The bout ride wasn't long maybe 40 minutes and when we were almost there he put a blindfold over my eyes.

"Hey!" I protested, trying to take it off.

"Uh-uh. Keep it on, I want you to be surprised." he said hold down my hands.

I didn't want to argue so I gave in. A couple minutes later the boat stopped moving. Edward whispered that he was going to carry me since I couldn't see and I just nodded. He scooped me up bridal style and I clung to his neck. He seemed to walk for a while and I listened to the sound of his foot steps changing from knocking sounds to soft pads and then back. when he set me down on what sounded like hardwood floor, I cocked my head to the side slightly try to decipher where we were.

"Are you ready?" He whispered in my ear. I just nodded eagerly and he took off the blindfold

I gasped at the site before me. We were in a beautiful dinning room with wonderfully high ceilings that had a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging down. A sitting area was to the left of the dinning area, with a enormous kitchen behind the dinning area, and the back wall was all glass door. All the areas added up into, what looked like, one huge room. I took a step forward taking it all in. I was speechless.

"Do you like it? There's a huge master bedroom upstairs, and a huge deck with pool and Jacuzzi outside. They ever have a stereo system. The upstairs is really nice." he rambled on.

"Its amazing." I said quietly, and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like it." he smiled looking relieved.

"Can I look upstairs?" I ask.

"Of course." he urged.

I smiled and made my way to the beautiful spiral staircase with excitement. I held the railing as I walked up the stairs. All of the walls were painted in light colors, yellows, creams, and whites, and had paintings along the walls. Once I mad it to the hall I examined each room. One was and entertainment room, complete with a plasma TV, a pool table, and game systems. The next what I assumed to be a music room. It had a grand piano, acoustic and electric guitars and shelves of Cds. There was a bedroom in the next room. Then I reached the last door.

The room was gigantic and had white walls, except for the far wall which was mostly glass and looked over the water. There was a _huge_ white canopy bed in the corner of the room, hung with clouds of soft, mosquito netting. And there was a large dresser against the wall.

"This room is gorgeous!" I squeal, throwing myself at Edward.

"I'm glad you like it." he kissed my head, chuckling.

"Oh, my goodness. I don't even want to know how much you spent on all of this." I mumble.

"Good, because I wasn't going to tell you." he chuckled again and then looked at his watch. "It's about 5:30, so in half an hour I have something else for you."

"More surprises?" I asked.

"Of course." he replied giving me his best smile. "I have a few things I need to finish preparing, and the I'll come and get you."

"Oh, alright." I say. "Wait, how long are we staying here?"

"How ever long you want." he smiles at me before leaving.

I sighed and then jumped on the bed. This was amazing! I cant believe Edward would go through all of this trouble for me. I grinned widely as I made my way to the dresser the had a few suitcases near them. I assumed that the pink ones were mine. _Alice._ I opened them a went through them, looking at the clothes Alice had packed for me. There were a lot of sheer lace and skimpy lingerie in here. In fact, one suitcase was almost all lingerie and bikinis. I shook my head in disbelief. Once I put the clothes away I went to the bathroom to freshen up before Edward came back. I was surprised when I saw a dark blue dress hanging on the door with a note attached, in Alice's writing that said:

_For Dinner._

I smiled at the beautiful dress and quickly changed. The dress was strapless and came down to my knee. The skirt flowed from the waist and had a tutu-like cloth over the silk part, with a couple different colored blues. A small bow was tied around the waist. It was beautiful. I pulled my hair up into a stylish messy bun and put on the silver flats the were under the dress. When I stepped out of the bathroom Edward was sitting on the bed wearing black slacks and a black button up, when he saw me he stud.

"You look amazing." he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you. So do you." I blush.

"Come with me." he said leading me out into the hall and down the stairs.

When we got down the stairs and to the sitting room I saw earlier we made our way to the large back deck, where I could see the sun setting. On the deck there was a small table covered with a white cloth and there were platters with lids covering the plate. A candle holder was in the middle of the table holding lit candles. The whole deck was covered with lit candles and flowers, and music played softly out of the stereo system.

"Oh, Edward." I whispered.

He kissed my hand and pulled me toward the table, pulling out my chair. "Your dinner awaits, my lady."

"Why thank you fine sir." I say.

He chuckles and goes to sit on the other side. Once he's seated he smiles at me expectantly. I look at the covered plat in front of me and lifted the lid, placing it to the side. I laughed softly.

"Mushroom ravioli." I smile.

"Your favorite." he smiled back dazzlingly. The said, "Eat."

We ate our food and talked lightly. This was nice, it made me think of how it used to be before we started fighting. When we were both just about finished the sun had gone down and the porch was only lit by the candle light.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked me, standing and offering his hand.

"Sure." I smiled at him.

We stood and moved away from the table to an emptier part of the deck and started to sway to the music. I leaned against him, resting my head on his chest. Completely content and happy to be with him again. And so grateful that we aren't fighting anymore. After a couple song I spoke.

"So what's the special occasion." I asked teasingly as we swayed.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently, twirling me.

"Lets see… Boat rides, beautiful beach house, romantic dinner." I trailed on jokingly. He suddenly got more serious. I frowned, not wanting him to take it literally.

"I wanted to do something to show you how sorry I was for accusing you, and for saying all those horrible things to you. This trip wasn't only to apologize but also to celebrate the end of our fight. I'm so grateful that you forgive me and I promise you that I will never bring up Mike again... This trip was also a chance for me to do this." he said as he knelt down on one knee and takes my hand, looking up at me. _OH. MY. GOD. _

"Bella, you are my life. And these past few days. The fight, you leaving. It made me realize that I cant live without you. You mean everything to me and without you I would be a complete and total mess… I love you with ever part of my being, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Bella… Will You Marry Me?" he finished his speech, pulling out the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen.

I felt tears roll down my cheek. I nodded my head feverishly and threw my arms around him, kissing him everywhere. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I'll Marry you!"

He chuckled a picked me up, twirling me around. We laughed and cried. He kissed my lips and rested his forehead on mine.

"You have made me the happiest man alive." he said.

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you, Edward."

"I Love you too my beautiful fiancée" she said kissing me again.

**THE END**

* * *

**The End! Ahh, happy endings *tears*. So tell me, how did you like it? Was it ok? I always love a happy ending. So please leave me a comment and tell me what you think and how you liked it. I appreciate all of the reviews and favorites I got. Thank you so much for reading! **

**Mucho Love, **

**Tasha**


End file.
